My Cinderella Story
by Cuter Than You
Summary: Ana Sophia's life is rather like a twisted Cinderella story. Her dad is wicked, her mother and kind stepmother are dead and she is a servant in her house. Oh! and the handsome prince? Well, he is a vampire. Rating is iffy and just in case for later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ Ok, I am reposting this story, because I noticed a few mistakes, and I figured as long as I was editing the rest of it, I might as well fix them. Please review. I am sorry for slow updates, but I only have a few minutes each day to work on this. Sorry!!! I'll update again asap!**

* * *

_~*~One day your prince will come, mine just is too stubborn to face reality and get to know me!~*~_

My name is Ana Sophia and I am 17 years old. I am the daughter of the Duke of Corenth, and my mother died when I was four years old. I am a version of the classic Cinderella, but my father has taken the place of the evil stepmother. My stepmother was very nice until she died eight years ago, leaving my father with her daughter Pricilla. Pricilla, by chance, is evil, my age, and in love with the prince. Don't I have just the ideal family? You must not have noticed the sarcasm in that question if you are sitting there saying, "No, why would you say that? They're very awful!"

My father hates me because I am a woman rather than a man. He believes that the first child born to a duke should be a boy, and instead he had me. In the two years before my stepmother arrived an after my mother died, I was ignored by father unless there were guests over. My mother-figure then was the cook of the house, Cara, and truthfully, she still is. My father adores Pricilla because in his mind, she is his second daughter, and therefore it is fine that she is a girl. Since her mother died, I have become the servant of the house because she wanted it so. She makes me work from dawn until midnight or later, and I hardly ever have time to bathe, so she is always calling, "CinderAna, CinderAna, do this, do that!" It is very annoying. Lucky for me it is a law in Corenth that every servant has to have at least one day off a week and get paid at least three copper KC's a week. KC stands for Kingdom of Corenth and they are the money system around here, with copper, silver, and gold coins.

My stepmother Isabella taught me how to dance, ride, and curtsy when she taught her daughter. My few friends, Steven the stable boy and Hanna the kitchen girl, have taught me many other things. Steven taught me how to swordfight and climb rocks and trees. Hanna taught me how to cook and tell jokes and use sarcasm. I hope that everything they taught me will come in handy in the future. If not, then at least I'll have fun!

I suppose I should start the story now. You see, it starts unlike many others. It starts with a "_What do you think you're doing!?"_

"What do you think you're doing!?" Pricilla screamed at me from her view point on the stairs.

I was actually scrubbing the entire entrance hall with only a square foot of an already dirty rag. I had already made breakfast for Pricilla, helped her dress, done her hair, washed all the mirrors in the house _(You wouldn't believe how hard that was. Because Pricilla has an obsession with how she looks, there is a mirror beside every door and window in the house.)_, and cleaned every window and was now doing this, all on her orders. Needless to say, I was extremely tired, for I had been up since dawn and it was now a quarter 'til six. Would you believe that I still have to help make dinner? My life sucks.

"I told you to scrub the floor with lemon smelling water, not chocolate smelling water! You must do it again the right way, and be ready for the dinner in an hour. Papa says the prince is coming to meet me, and that you must make me look even more beautiful than I already do!"

You're probably wondering: How could she smell the water from the second floor? And why was she calling my father Papa? She is probably smelling the chocolate cake baking for desert for the dinner with the prince, and since she never knew her father because he died in an accident after she was born, she has always called my father 'Papa'. Did I answer your questions? Good.

"Yes Lady Pricilla," I said with my head bowed, like a good little servant, even though I wanted to scream at her that she could do it all herself because I quit. But I didn't.

"Good. Now be quick about it, I want you to be ugly as soon as possible, in case the prince comes early!" Pricilla huffed up the stairs in what I suppose she thought was a regal manner.

Instead of scrubbing the floor again I just finished the first scrubbing and went to go bathe and 'make myself ugly' as Pricilla put it.

As I went to my closet to pick out my clothes I heard a knock on my bedroom door. But instead of waiting, my _father_ barged through the door. In his hands was a sea blue dress with a baby blue ribbon on it." I want you to look perfect tonight."

"What?!?" This was very weird, the only time he wanted me to look good is when we were at balls...then he cut me out of my train of thought.

"You need to look good for tonight...period!!" he said with a hint of anger in his voice. He threw the dress down on my bed then stormed out.

"What was that all about?!?" Cara said as she walked in the room with a shocked expression on her face.

"I don't know. _Father _told me to look my best for tonight, but I don't know why!" I exclaimed with the shock still in my voice.

"Well then, we must get to work." Now she was scaring me. She had a wide smile on her face and I swear if she grinned any larger, her mouth would stretch from ear to ear. "Now sit!" So I did.With the grin still on her face she started to torture me. First thing was the corset._ 'I swear these things were made to torment women.'_ I thought as she squeezed my lungs until I couldn't breathe. Then Cara pulled my hair up into a complicated twist at the back of my head. Next was the dress, and it was beautiful.And last but not least makeup. _'Gross, sticky gunk!' _I thought. I had always thought that makeup was unnecessary, it smelled and was hard to get off. Trust me; I knew because I was the one who had to scrub Pricilla's off of her face every night. Cara put mascara on me that made my pink eyes stand out even more.

As we walked out the door I ran into Lady Pricilla who looked shocked to see me. "Well it's nice to see you milady," I said with a slight smile.

"Papa?!?" She screamed, not bothering to ask me what was going on. "Papa!!" Now she started to cry and walk as swiftly as she could down the hallway. "Papa!!" Now it's anger. _'Damn she changes moods quickly!'_ But instead of waiting to see what it would be next, I walked down stairs. _'Wow, she is still calling his name!'_

"Ana Sophia?" a maid walked by with a shocked expression on her face. Then she resumed her normal blank expression, paused and said, "This way please, your father wants to see you in the parlor."

As we walked to the parlor I heard father and Pricilla fighting about something but I couldn't understand them, for they were too far away. Most likely she was yelling at father about me. As we entered the parlor I saw a man sitting down and two men on either side of him.

I curtsied and said, "Hello sir, I'm afraid I don't know who you are. Please forgive me for asking, but what is your name?"

With a shocked expression he said, "Why milady, I am Prince Kolbi of Corenth."

I stared at him and what I presumed to be his royal advisors or bodyguards or some-such thing. Then I said, "Well then, I suppose I'll see you at dinner."

I turned and went to where I could hear Pricilla screaming, thinking that my father would be nearby. I was correct. He was still arguing with Pricilla about me and my dress.

"But Papa, **_I_ **was supposed to be the prettiest here! Why does she even _have_ that dress?!" Pricilla whined. When she saw me, for she was facing the doorway and father was facing her, she glared and almost sneered, but she wanted me to hear what father was going to say in response. She obviously thought it was going to make me feel bad. Boy was she wrong.

"Pricilla, darling, _I_ gave Ana Sophia that dress." He saw her shocked expression and her glance at me. He turned and said, "Ana Sophia, what are y-"

"WHAT?!?" Pricilla interrupted. "WHY!? WHY DOES SHE GET A BEAUTIFUL DRESS AND I DON'T?" Pricilla was out of breath by the time she finished her sentence.

"Pricilla, go downstairs and check to see how the prince is doing. We will finish this conversation later."

"Bu-"

"**_Now_**!"

She huffed, shoved me out of her way, and left.

"Father, why did you send me down to where the prince was AND NOT TELL ME WHO WAS IN THERE!!??" I screamed. Father cringed, but looked right at me.

"Because-" he started, but stopped and stared at something behind me. I turned and froze, wondering how much he had heard.

"Who was in where?" Prince Kolbi asked. Well that answers _that_ question. .


	2. Chapter 2

"Who was in where?" Prince Kolbi asked again at our startled faces.

"Well, my father sent me downstairs to the parlor to meet him, and instead of meeting him, I found you, not to mention that I didn't even know your name when I walked in." I said staring at my father with an angry and frustrated face. "Does that answer your question?"

"No not really." he said with an amused expression on his face.

"You were in there!" as I said this, Pricilla came in.

"I followed the prince up here," she said in response to the unasked question on my father's face. Turning to the prince she asked, "Why did you come up here anyway?"

Prince Kolbi looked around at all of us with a red face, looked down and mumbled something.

"What?" we all asked.

"I said, I followed that girl, I didn't get her name before," he looked at me sheepishly, yet somewhat confused.

Pricilla's face was getting _very_ red, almost purple, so before she could blow up, I said, "Forgive me _Your Highness_, my name is Ana Sophia, **_first_** daughter," I looked sideways at Pricilla, then back to the prince, "of the Duke of Corenth. I'm _so_ pleased to meet you." _'I wonder if he noticed the sarcasm?'_

Apparently he did, for he had a slight grin on his face as he said, "No, the pleasure is all mine Lady Ana Sophia."

"Just Ana Sophia is fine, thank you," I replied. I don't like it when people call me "Lady" when I am nothing but a servant in my father's house.

"Well," my father cut in, "let's go to the dinning room to eat...."

"Fine!" Pricilla screamed, catching us all of guard before she ran downstairs.

"Is she ok?" the Prince stated.

"Never was," I said in nothing more than a whisper, hoping neither of them heard it. _Fat chance. _The prince grinned and my father let out a sigh.

"Come on, let's go downstairs to eat," my father said, trying not to laugh at how the prince's expressions were changing so fast. I don't know why they were changing; they just were for some reason.

As we walked downstairs, I noticed the prince staring at me, but as soon as he saw my eyes looking at him, he looked away and blushed. Every time I bit back a giggle. When we walked into to dinning room, we saw Pricilla seated on the right of the table, my father and the prince went to either end of the table, with the prince sitting at the head of the table because he is the prince. _'Where am I going to sit?' _I went to the opposite side of the table from Pricilla and as I was about to sit, my father gestured for me to sit to the left of him. _'This is too weird!'_ so I moved over two seats and sat down. As I did **_six_ **maids came out of the kitchen with the first course. I don't think I had ever seen that many maids in this house to serve dinner. As we ate, Pricilla talked to the prince about dresses, gowns, and make-up.

I sat there trying again not to laugh at the prince, and my father was in the same situation. The prince had the most amusing expression on his face. It said, "Get me the hell out of here!" Thinking of this, I let out a small chuckle. He looked at me, and I swore he was going to kill me because I didn't help. At this I laughed again. He was now glaring at me. _'Oh boy.' _I stood up and curtsied. "I am sorry, but I must be going. I have things to attend to, so I must be on my way. Prince Kolbi, Father, _Pricilla._" After I said this I walked out of the room before anyone could stop me.

On my way up to my room, I overheard two maids finishing a conversation. All I heard was one of them saying, "Should we tell her?" and the second replying, "No, I think we should let her find out on her own." _'Who are they talking about and what is it they don't want to tell?' _As I walked back to my room, I pondered what they were talking about. When I walked into my room, I was very surprised. I found five new dresses on my bed, one baby blue, one peach, one sea green, one red, and my favorite was a light pink dress with a hot pink lace. _'Wow, beautiful dresses, but from who?' _

"Do you like them?" I screamed and must have jumped a foot in the air. When I whirled around, I found Father leaning against the doorframe of my bedroom door.

"Why?" I asked. He didn't need a complete question to know what I was talking about. He has been acting odd all day, he has never given me anything, and he has never wanted me to sit near him for dinner.

"Because I found a note from your mother...."

"What!" He handed me a note, then left. I opened it and read it.

It said:

_My Dear Ana Sophia,_

_If you are reading this, it means I am sadly dead. I want you to know that I love you very much, and no matter how mean he is, or how badly your father treats you, he does love you. He may be obnoxious at some times, and he may have a new wife by now, but I want you to honor your family. If Cara is still around, tell her to let you have it, she'll know what I mean. It was mine and I hope you treasure it. I love you dearly. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Isabella Sophia_

_ Your Mother_

"Cara come here!!!!!" I screamed, sobbing.

"What?" She entered the room moments later. I handed her the note and she read it swiftly. "I'll go get it, I'll be right back."

"What is **_it_**? **_Cara!!_**" _'I am so tired of yelling!' _I sat down on my favorite ocean blue chair and waited for Cara to come back. About ten minutes later she entered, carrying a pure white dress with a baby blue ruffle, along with a necklace. She came over to my chair and laid the dress down on my side table.

"Stand up dear." As I did she wrapped a necklace around my neck. It had a gold chain and a heart with a blue opal in the center and diamonds surrounding it.

"It...it's beautiful." I said stammering.

"Now let's try on this dress." The dress fit perfectly, hugging every curve. "Go show you're father and make sure your step-sister doesn't see, or she will have a horse.

"Ok, but one question. Why is he doing all of this all of the sudden?"

"I really don't know." She said this with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Okay, I'll ask him while I show him this dress, okay?" I said, then I left the room to find my father.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? If you have any questions, let me know, I will try to answer them. Also, anyone with ideas for what should happen next, let me know! Editing is taking longer than I thought it would, but I will try to update again before Saturday. **

**If you review, I get happy, and when I am happy, I write faster!! (Sorry, but I figure I might as well try a bribe.) Thank you for reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Kolbi's POV

"Why can't I read her mind, it's like she has a barrier!" I said to my guard after lunch.

"Maybe she has been through so much that she has learned to bury her emotions." He said this with a flat voice, making sure he was not insulting the prince.

"That may be, but then how can I sense how she feels just by looking at her?"

"It may just be that you feel a connection to her or that you being you, you can just sense but not read." He was starting to get a hint of frustration in his voice. "I don't know Prince Kolbi, I don't have all of the answers."

"I may not know either, but I'm going to find out!" With this said, I left the room to search for Ana Sophia. I was wandering through the corridors trying to find her when I heard her. I followed her voice to her bedroom and heard her talking to what I presumed to be her maid. It sounded like the maid said, "I really don't know." I have excellent hearing, but to make sure I caught everything that was said through the thick wooden door, I moved closer to the door, as though I was looking at the view from the window next to it.

I heard in reply a voice that sounded like Ana Sophia. "Ok I'll ask him while I show him this dress, Ok?" After this I heard her nearing the door, so I hid behind a humongous statue of a man on a horse across the hall. She came out looking frustrated and stomped off.

'_She looked very beautiful in that dress, I wonder why she is so frustrated? She feels angry too. There are too many things about her I don't understand.'_ So I followed her, she took a few turns then ended at two big gold doors. Again I was hiding, waiting, and watching. She paused, took a deep breathe, and then knocked on the door. It opened and I heard her say hello to someone. I believe she said "Hello Father." but I'm not sure, I was too far away. I moved from behind a potted tree at the end of the hall to a smaller potted plant just a few doors away from Ana Sophia. As if to confirm my earlier assumption the man said, "Hello my dear, do you wish to speak with me?"

"Yes Father. I wish to ask why all of the sudden you are being nice, and why you act like you love me, and why you are starting to call me daughter and dear, and giving me nice clothes!" Wow. It feels like she is about to cry. I hope she doesn't, for if she does, I may have to interrupt them. She had to pause for breath after this but she continued after a moment.

"And why did you give me that note..." Her father cut her off here.

"Because I found a note for me too and sadly your mother was right. I don't treat you like my daughter all the time, and yes I wished you were a boy, but your mother got the better of me and she is right. No matter how much I acted like I hated you, I always did and always will love you." This must have struck her hard for I could hear her start to cry. I forced myself to stay hidden, so she could make up with her father, as I thought she wanted to.

"And my mother had to make you realize that, you couldn't figure that out on your own! I have done nothing to you Father, but you still treat me like trash...why couldn't you find that out earlier!" She was now screaming.

"I'm sorry..." He started but she cut him off.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Her voice was now bitter and almost hateful. She ran out of the room and past me, not knowing I was behind the plant.

I stayed hidden, but only until her father turned away. I followed her, making sure to keep silent and far enough behind her that she didn't notice me. After she entered her room I moved to her door to listen. As I arrived I heard what I presumed to be her handmaid comforting her.

"Shhhhh. It's going to be ok."

"How do you know? And why did he have do all this now? And when we have a guest!"

"I don't know honey...but I'm going to find out." She used a soft tone but as I listened I could hear a hint of anger in her voice. "Now you must get your pretty dress off before you ruin it. It's not very late, but I would understand if you wanted to go to bed now, instead of going downstairs and making small talk."

"Thank you Cara, but I think I may go to the garden. I always feel so peaceful there."

"Ok, as long as you are…." She stopped. There was a knocking sound.

_'Shoot did I just knock? Why did I just do that?_' I stared at my hand. It had betrayed me, it had a mind of its own and it intended to make me into a fool. The door opened and Ana Sophia, with her red-rimmed pink eyes, looked up at me.

"Yes, Your Highness?" She was still upset, and I felt horrible for disturbing her when she obviously wanted to be alone. It was my hand's fault!

"Call me Kolbi, please. I was just walking by, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the garden with me?" Shoot, now my mouth had become a traitor too.

"I'm sorry, I..." Ana Sophia stumbled, obviously at a loss for words, and who wouldn't be? I had just stolen her idea, knowing that she would either have to go with me or have to not go at all.

Cara piped up "Yes, of course she will accompany you."

"Cara!" Ana Sophia whined. Cara and Ana Sophia started whispering furiously to each other.

"It's okay, you don't have to." I turned to walk away, but turned around again when Ana Sophia spoke.

"No, obviously I have already accepted." She was now getting used to the idea.

_'I wonder how they would look together?'_ Was I reading Cara's mind? _'But I don't think it would happen because her father keeps treating her like trash. I don't know how a prince would ever like Ana when he can have so many princesses, but I wish he did. It would be nice, maybe she could finally get out of here. What happens, happens I guess.'_ Yes I was reading Cara's mind, but...

_'This is going to be a long night.'_ Ok this is weird. I heard another voice, but it wasn't Cara's! Was it Ana's? Maybe for a second I got through to her.

"Prince Kolbi, are you ok?"

"Oh, yes, and it's just Kolbi."

"Okay, well let me get changed then I will be out."

"Okay, fine." At this I left. _'How did I get through to her, and what was Cara talking about? God, I'm going to have a headache if I keep this up.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Ana's POV

'Why did he want to go with me, and-' Cara interrupted my thoughts.

"Do you want a blue or pink dress?"

"Do you really have to ask?" She knows my favorite color, and although I like pink, blue almost always wins over pink.

"Blue it is." She said. "Hair up or down?"

"Down, I want him to see the real me, and then maybe he won't be so nice afterward!"

"ANA!"

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"YES, and you will NOT get in trouble, you hear me!"

"Yes ma'am." The conversation was dropped after this. After I got dressed I left the room. As I walked to the garden I tried to gather my thoughts._ 'Why does he want to see me? My sister is much prettier.' _This thought pained me to say, but through my eyes it is true._ 'I am nothing but a__** servant.' **_

"Excuse me, where are _you_ going?"__It was Pricilla. I paused.

"I was asked by the Prince to meet him in the garden." At this I started to walk again.

"WHAT!"

"I...was...asked...by...the ...prince...to...meet...,"

"Shut up! I know what you said, and I swear to the Lord of Corenth, if you take him from me, I will...I will…"

"You will what? Tell daddy? If you didn't know, he told me he loved me." I said this coolly knowing it would piss her off.

"PAPA!" It made her so angry! _'I guess she didn't deserve that...who am I kidding, I have wanted to do that forever!' _With a grin I left her to go to the garden.

As I got there, I saw the Prince in deep thought. I stood there for what seemed like forever just watching him. Then all of the sudden he got a look of disgust on his face and I could not help but chuckle.

"Thinking about Pricilla?" I asked, trying to hold in my laughter but not succeeding.

"How did you know?" A look of suspicion crossed his face. At this I laughed again. You should have seen the way he looked at me. I could have sworn that at any moment he would have said, _**"**_Are you a mind reader?"

"Just a lucky guess, I guess." As I said this his face went back to its handsome self. _'Wait, did_ _I just think that? I think I might be getting sick. Yes that's it, I'm sick.'_

"What?" He asked in wonder.

"No-nothing." I said hoping he would not inquire further, for just talking to him made me stutter. No such luck...

"What? Please tell me!" Now it was more of a plea than a question. Maybe I could have fun with this...

"Oh nothing, just thinking." The way I said this, I just knew he would wonder what I was thinking about. Guess what? I was right!

"About?" He was now jittery _'He sure does look desperate to know_.'

"Ok you ready?" I laughed as I said this.

"Yes, yes, and yes again." His eyes now resembled the size of a little boy's eyes after seeing chocolate and being told no.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I can't tell you." At this I started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh come on...what is it?" He now had a wide grin on his face as if he knew what I was doing.

"You really want to know?"

"I'm asking aren't I?" He asked this with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I was thinking how cute you and Pricilla would look together." As I said this I looked at him and upon his face was a scowl. "I'm kidding, lighten up!"

"That was not funny." He said this flatly, as if it pained him to think about it. But I had to be myself and not think and say something stupid. Again!

"It was for me." At this he grinned which at this point was a very good thing for me. I was afraid I had angered him.

"Milady..." He had beautiful, shocking blue eyes. I felt like I could almost drown in them. No! That is way to cliché! I _must_ be sick if I am thinking such horrible thoughts! Ugh, I sound like Pricilla!

"Yes Your Highness?" Now it was my turn to wonder...and I hate wondering, it gives me such a horrible headache.

"Would you accompany me for a horseback ride tomorrow at noon?" His offer shocked me. But, with me being a lady and all, I had no choice but to say yes to his offer.

"Yes milord I shall come, but right now, I am afraid that I must go inside and prepare for bed. It is not proper for a lady to be out too late, you know." Prince Kolbi made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort, but I did not comment. Instead I pranced up to my room to get the sleep I would need for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Hey I'm back! I have now given you Chapter four and shapter five, and I replaced chapter 3 with a newer edited version! YAY! **

**But, really, I know I've been horrible about updating, and for anyone who still reads this, let me just say:**

**I love you, and it is YOU who are keeping me going. I hate to disappoint you even more than I hate to disappoint myself. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Prince Kolbi's POV

Well, I suppose that I will have to stay for longer than I thought. This dinner invitation has just been turned into an invitation to stay until the day after tomorrow. I shall have to find the Duke and make sure that he has a room prepared for me.

"Your Highness!" What luck! Here comes the Duke of Corenth now.

"Ah, Duke, I was just about to go looking for you!"

"Please, Your Highness, call me Dick. My name is Richard, but I always thought that it was too formal."

"Really? Why Dick then, instead of Rich?" I inquired, because it is not often that you meet someone named 'Dick'.

"Well, you see, it is because 'Rich' makes me seem like I am bragging about my wealth. Also, Rich was my first wife's nickname for me, so I am reminded of her whenever someone calls me Rich." I asked no more questions about his name, not wanting to bring back old memories. Instead, I began to talk about my plans.

"Lord Dick, I would like to ask your permission to spend tonight and tomorrow night here. I will leave the day after tomorrow."

"Of course, Your Highness, but may I ask why you would like to stay?"

"Well, I have made plans with your daughter for tomorrow, and it is a long drive from the castle to your house. Really, I do not want to take the chance of being late for my date."

Lord Dick was grinning from ear to ear now. Of course, any father would look the same to hear the prince talking about a date with their daughter. "No, we would not want that! Please, come with me, and I will have a maid show you to your room."

"There is no need to give me anything special, Dick."

"If you say so, sire. Please, have a good night, and I will see you at breakfast." With that, Dick turned away and left me with a nervous, pretty little maid whose curly brown hair would not stay under her cap. I smiled at her, to ease her nervousness, but she only yelped and scurried away with a muttered, "Follow me, please, sire!" I sighed and silently wished that more women were like Ana Sophia.

**Breakfast**

One Cara found out that the prince was going to be here for another day, she decided that I must look "perfect". After Cara tortured me again, she let me go to breakfast. By that point I was starving. As I walked downstairs I could hear the prince being announced, so I walked to the back door and went in. Luckily no one noticed except for my father, who looked consumed in his thoughts. He looked up as I sat down and mouthed "I'm sorry." I shook my head and he looked down again. Pricilla was looking at the prince of course, and as I looked at him he looked as if about to laugh his head off.

_'He is so weird.'_ As if he heard my thoughts he looked up at me in surprise. "What?" was all I could mouth, and to my relief he looked away. While we were eating, Pricilla started to talk about dresses again, as if talking about it yesterday wasn't enough. Again the prince looked at me searching for help. This time I felt sorry for him. I asked Pricilla about her studies, and of course she retorted back with a nasty remark.

"Why do you care?"

Of course, I stayed calm and replied. "I thought the prince may want to know, I'm sure he would be surprised by how far you are."

"Oh." Now she turned to Prince Kolbi. "Well I am now learning about the money system and how the government works."

"Really?" He was now looking at her as if he cared. While ignoring their conversation, I started to talk to my father.

"Father?"

"What?"

I can't believe I'm saying this. "I'm sorry for yelling at you last night, I...I was kind of confused about everything that's been happening."

"It's ok, and I'm sorry too. It was a bad time to bring it up." After that the subject was dropped and we were stuck listening to Pricilla talking about classes and how she hated sitting still.

Again I asked to leave early, and after I said goodbye to the prince and my father, I walked to the gardens, after having a word with the prince's guard.. I sat on the marble bench and started toying with the roses. _'Ouch!' _Of course, me being me, I had to prick my finger on a thorn. I started bleeding, but didn't feel like going inside, so I went over to the lake and stuck my hands in. The water was cool and refreshing. As I stood up, I heard someone coming, so I hid behind a bush. Don't ask me why, I just didn't feel like talking to anyone.

* * *

**AN2- Was it good? What do you think? I do have more written, this is only about page 8 of a 15 page doc in Word, but I've just been so busy lately. Review get you virtual cookies! Also, I would appreciate plot ideas, because I have a basic idea but no real idea of how to get there.**


End file.
